


Forbidden Fruits

by RedGap, Tranquil_Tevine



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chocolate fun, Humor, Lemon, Nicole (OC) - Freeform, Other, Sexual Humor, febreze
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGap/pseuds/RedGap, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranquil_Tevine/pseuds/Tranquil_Tevine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sees her, walking home in the night. Some deep-seated urge calls out to him, begging for him to claim her as his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from a role play conversation I had with my fellow co-author. We decided why not post it on here? It changes person perspectives so at first, it might be a bit confusing, but you should adapt to it the more you read on. One of us took up the role of the Reader and the other Dark. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sees her, walking home in the night. Some deep-seated urge calls out to him, begging for him to claim her as his own.

I'm walking home from work, it's late.

  
Dark sees her walking home, vision enhanced in the night. A perverted leer crosses his face as he sticks to the shadows, following her home.

  
I carry on walking with my headphones in, looking ahead. I finally arrive at the short cut through the trees to my house.

  
He smirks, an evil glint in his eye. _'Perfect opportunity to catch her by surprise, no one will see.'_   He grabs her from behind before she can even scream and he places a cloth over her mouth, the chloroform knocking her out instantly.

 

* * *

 

  
I wake up, my head is pounding. Looking around to take in the surroundings, I rub my eyes.

  
A maniacal smile tugs at his lips. She's woken up, at last. licking the knife, he savours the taste of his own blood, approaching her and arousal only growing at her fear striken face.

  
Wide-eyed, I begin to shake. "W-Where am I? What do you want?"

  
He leans over, to whisper in her ear. "You." He takes advantage of his position to nibble on her earlobe, biting a little.

  
"Why?" I stutter, trembling.

  
"Because you're different from the others. You smell good. You smell forbidden. I like forbidden. Whatever Dark wants, he gets." He unties her from the chair she was sitting in, pinning her to the floor both with physical strength and his gaze, noting the blush on her cheeks.

  
"Dark? Please don't!" I struggle against him, blush not lessening any.

  
He sniggered, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Ooh beg some more for me pretty, I like it when you do that."

  
I take a deep breath, glaring at him. I try my best to hold back the fear. "I'm not going to give you the satisfaction." I struggle more.

  
He groaned, low and deep."Oh but struggling gives me all the satisfaction." He kneels over her lower half, placing feather-light kisses on her neck, gradually getting lower, going to remove her shirt.

  
I moan a little. "Stop."

  
A glint enters his eye. "I know you don't mean that. Stop always means I want more." And with that, he removes her shirt, trailing kisses down to her breast, taking a nipple into his mouth through the material, suckling gently.

  
I'm breathing heavily, sweat glistening against my skin. "No! Stop means stop. What are you, the opposite King? Ahh, fuck!"

  
"I'm the King of Darkness my sweet." He claims her lips for his own. She doesn't fight back. He lowers his pelvis to hers, so she can feel his arousal, using a hand to lightly squeeze her breasts.

  
"I don't even know you! Too cheap to buy a girl dinner, King of Darkness?"

  
"Ah but you do know me. Markiplier yes? The man's name who you moan in the dead of night when you think no one is listening. I am him, he is me. I just have...a tendency to kill people." He chuckled. "Alright my pretty, have it your way." He removes his body from hers, missing the warmth."I'll take you home, you get dressed and I will treat you to dinner, your choice, we still have time. I can be a gentlemen, when I have the desire to be one."

  
"What? You're joking right?" I look at him, confused.

  
"Look, I like you. My treatment may suggest otherwise, but if wooing you will make you warm up to me more, I'll happily do it. Though I know," He winks at me, "You enjoyed that little moment we had there. Your choice, we can continue where we left off, or we can go get food, then continue where we left off."

  
"I'm surprised you're giving me a choice. Dinner does sound great." I look away, a shy smile on my face.

  
He brings a hand to her chin, facing it to him and kissing her." Then it's a deal, we'll have a good time, I promise."

 

* * *

 

I twirl the pasta round on my fork, eating. "You do know that you lack a few qualities I love about Mark?"

 

He paused, mid-bite, smiling. "We're all different love, we can't help that. I have his guns and hot body, is that not enough? I have smoky eyeliner eyes to kill for."

  
I blush, looking down at my plate. "Yeah yeah, you have his looks and the eyes, but you're missing kindness and compassion. I mean this is nice, but have you ever done this for anyone else?"

  
He smiled, but it was a sad one."No. In truth, you're the only one I've ever done this with. I've never been with anyone...Sexually. Or even done something like this. I've just killed for my own personal pleasure but I was never attracted to anyone until you. Mark may have had girlfriends but I haven't."

  
"Seriously? You seem so good at it for a beginner. I... I mean you could've just asked me out." I sighed in exasperation.

  
He closes his hand over hers ."I have confidence. Some would say I'm overconfident. I don't know how to approach people normally and start a conversation without threatening them, so I don't. You're the first who hasn't run."

  
I look up at Dark. "Well what's the point in running? You'll only catch me when I stop for breath."

  
"But when you run, I'll capture your shortage of breath with my lips." He smirked, before the words he just said registered. A small blush spread on his cheeks. "Forget I said that."

  
"Awkward!" I laughed.

  
He dismissed the conversation with a wave of his hand, finishing the last of his food. "So," He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Got any room for 'dessert'?"

  
"Dessert? hmmm...Does it include chocolate?" I smiled, taking a sip of my drink.

  
"Of course. White, Dark or Milk?" He smiled mischievously.

  
"Oh you just had to, didn't you?" I glared at Dark.

  
"Mmm I'll give you a taste of all three." Leaving the money and a tip for the waiter, he stood up, touching her shoulder. He vanished instantly back to her house. He placed a blindfold over her. "Wait a few minutes my pretty and don't look, or I may have to remove those beautiful eyes of yours. I'll let you know when you can."

  
"Ok, I won't look."

  
"Good girl." He gave her a little squeeze, hearing a small squeak in response. Chuckling, he got to work. "You can look now." She takes the blindfold off, blinking in shock. They're in her bedroom. Around him, are various food items. There are three bowls filled with white, dark and milk chocolate. There's also a bowl of strawberries and cream. He licks his lips seductively. "I did say dessert, but why not have a bit of fun while we're at it?"

  
I blinked in shock. I couldn't stop the rising blush. "Ah, well..."

  
"Come on, I know you want to." He took a small spoon, scooping up some Dark chocolate, trickling it down his abdomen. "Dessert is served m'lady, there's plenty more where that came from." He'd taken that time to strip naked.

  
"Oh god, can I sit down a minute?"

  
"Mmm, it would be my pleasure, quite literally. Yours too, though I hope we'd last longer than a minute." He winked, indicating his already rock hard cock.

  
I sit down on a nearby chair. "I meant before I faint!" I narrowed my eyes a little. "Are you sure this is your first time?"

  
He laughed, dragging a finger down the trail of chocolate on his abdomen, slowly licking it off. "Yes, it's my first time. I wouldn't faint if I were you, you'll never know what unspeakable things I aim to do to your unconscious body." He tried out his puppy-eyed look. "Please paint me with chocolate? We can share even sweeter kisses than the usual."

  
I stand up. "Where would you like me to paint?" I was determined not to embarrass myself.

  
"I like that look on your face, but I know what I would like even more. Take some chocolate into your mouth and kiss me, I want to taste you."

  
"Hmmm, what flavour?"

  
He grinned. "Any flavour will do, though nothing will compare to the taste of you."

  
I ladle some Dark chocolate, letting it trickle into my mouth, slowly moving forward.

  
She comes closer to the bed. He leans over, gently gripping her wrist as she kneels on top of him. He takes control of the kiss, his tongue battling for dominance and the taste of chocolate and her, which feels so right, while she must taste something she likes, by the dark blush on her cheeks.

  
I continue kissing Dark. Becoming much more involved, but still embarrassed. I couldn't help but let a little moan escape.

  
He captures her moan within his kiss, pulling back. "Oh you'll be blushing much more than just your cheeks." He indicated the chocolate trail leading from his nipples down to his lower abdomen."Pretty please?" he pouted for good measure.

  
I take in Dark's body, appreciating his well-structured form, gathering my thoughts together. "You want me to..Lick it off?" I murmur.

  
He casually reaches up to fondle a nipple through the material of her dress."Well I can lick chocolate off you too, we have strawberries and cream remember? We can be full on the inside and in your case, I don't just mean from food." He licks his lips while not even trying to hide his gaze from her crotch.

  
I bite my lip, holding back a moan."Ok." I lean over Dark's chest, licking then sucking the chocolate from his nipples. Once thoroughly clean, I continued the path down to his abdomen.

  
He didn't even bother to conceal his groan. "Ohh that's perfect, you're perfect." He placed his hand at the back of her head, not forcefully but encouraging her to continue what she was doing. His nipples were sensitive, more so than Mark's. He should know, he's been there in his head when he's toyed with them on a night, thinking about breasts and how much he wants to play with them. Understandable really, breasts were rather fun. Speaking of them...He let out a loud guttural shout as she finished the chocolate trail, impatiently trying to discover how the hell her dress came off.

  
I stopped and looked down at Dark, smirking.

  
He smacked her arse, which produced a shout. "Don't think I didn't see your face just then. Come on, off with your dress." He was amused despite his words though.

  
I squeak, getting off him.

  
He grinned, laughing. "Oh come on, don't you think this room is a little stuffy? Get some air! Here, have a strawberry." He picked up one, swirling it round in the nearby cream, placing it to her lips.

  
I bite the strawberry, looking up at dark through my eyelashes. 

  
Her lips were red and pouty from Strawberry juice, he couldn't resist having a taste. After subtly scanning her, he reached round experimentally. There was a hook and eye on the back of her dress and underneath, a zip. Aha! "Turn around." He ordered.

  
I turn around, looking down.

  
He swept her hair over her shoulders."No need to be shy, you're so beautiful." He almost couldn't stop himself from gushing. He zipped her dress down, massaging the knots of tension he could feel in her shoulders. "Relax, I want to make this enjoyable for both of us."

  
I moan a little, doing as he says.

  
"Ah much better." He unhooks her bra, it slips off her arms, as they're so relaxed. He massages her breasts from behind, using the opportunity to push her body full against his. Suddenly struck with an idea, he used the Milk chocolate covered spoon to cover her nipples, buds rising to the attention. He gleefully leans over her shoulder to take them in his mouth one at a time, savouring the rich taste of the chocolate and her moans.

  
I shivered in pleasure, putting my head back.

  
He kissed her since her head was tilted in his direction. "Enjoying this are you? There's no need to give me a verbal answer." He maneuvered her to kneel up, so he could slide the rest of her dress from her body. He could feel his pupils dilating as he drank in the sight of her. He positioned himself so he was facing her front. From here there was no doubt of her arousal, there was already a small wet spot on the duvet, which could be traced back to her core, covered only by a thin layer of cotton.

  
"I, ah..Yes." I mumble, smiling. My head was spinning from every touch. I was dazed, looking at him.

  
"I'll make you feel like a Queen, my Queen." He whispered, parting her legs. He moved aside the pesky fabric getting in the way before diving in, as a man would into water after wandering the Sahara desert. He parts her folds with his tongue, making sure to lavish enough attention upon her clit during his exploration.

  
My breath quickens, as I try to pull Dark closer. "Please, I..."

  
He stops a moment to speak. "Please what, my pretty? I'm not fluent in moaning talk, much as I love to hear it from your lips." He makes quick circles around her clit, paying attention to only that nub now.

  
"No, I ....didn't mean..." I manage to say, through my own panting.

  
He placed a finger to her lips. "Shh, you don't need to say anything, I know what we both want. I promise I'll be the perfect gentlemen." He lowered the fabric of her knickers down, laid bare before his eyes. He looked down at his erect cock and frowned, ' _There's no lube.'_   he thought. _'Oh well,this will have to do.'_ He ladled a small amount of white chocolate onto his cock, making sure it was slick with the creamy substance. He pressed his head against her entrance, ignoring the resistance but slowly, he entered her, vaginal walls so tight, they perfectly moulded to him. He waited until she'd gotten used to the new sensation, gripping her hand in a show of comfort, breaking her hymen. He swallowed her screams with his mouth, the pain soon giving way to pleasure for both of them.

  
I put my arms around his back, holding on tight. The pain was unbearable but only lasted a few seconds compared to the rush of intense feelings. "God t..that feels.. ahhh!" My mind was putty to pleasure.

  
He wasn't a virgin by any means. He had been with people sexually, just not like this. The victims in his past were forced to have sex with him. It's not something he's proud of and nothing he was planning on sharing any time soon. This right here, was some of Mark leaking through. Without Mark, he would be consumed by the Darkness, unable to take control. But she, she'd started to change him, melt the ice round his heart. For the first time, he's had to pull out all the stops in order to woo her. He can feel her pleasure and joy and in turn, his own is amplified. they gain a steady rhythm, both of them panting as he slams into her heated core. Nails scrape down his back. The sting as nail broke skin and blood trickled down his back only heightened his pleasure further. Judging by her screams, she was close to coming. He timed his own and as one, they climaxed. Their screams and moans mingled in the air. Dark felt something shift, as though they were somehow connected. It felt as if it were the sex magic of old times, but it couldn't be, could it? Pulling out, He gathered her into his arms, stroking and kissing her and the droplets of sweat on her skin. He was going to speak with her, but light snores indicated her current state. She definitely enjoyed it though. Grinning with pride, he curled up with her still in his arms, letting sleep claim him.


	2. A Magical Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark and his chosen have a day they won't forget anytime soon. We also see the introduction of Nicole :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter! We're having fun writing this and not really knowing the direction it's going in as of yet :P

I wake up, rubbing my eyes as everything came back to me. I tried to sit up but was stopped by Dark's arm holding me in place. I instantly stayed still. _'What time is it?'_   I thought.

  
Dark felt the subtle movement of his forbidden fruit, waking up. In truth, he'd been awake a while now, but this moment for him was too surreal to not capture in his heart. No one had ever stayed. He'd never given anyone a chance to. He was shocked when he heard her voice in his mind, but she didn't speak. Telepathy? He checked his watch. It was 6:30am. He inwardly groaned.

  
"What, I didn't say anything?" I said, shuffling to his side. "I can tell it's early," I mumble.

  
He was debating with himself. Should he tell her his suspicions? He believed she would only be more confused and angry if he didn't. So with that, he turned over to face her, serious brown eyes gazing into her own. "Last night when we had sex," She blushed, "Something happened. The moment we climaxed I felt a shift in the air, almost like magic. This morning I heard your voice in my head asking what time it was. I was dreaming, right?" her brow creased in confusion.

  
"So, what time is it?" I suddenly remembered that my sister was coming over today at 9am. I put my face to my pillow, which muffled my screams. "For fuck's sake!"

  
He chuckled, patting her on the head. "Whatever it is, I'm sure you'll live. In answer to your question it's now-" Dark checked his watch again. "-6:35am. In answer to your second question, no, you weren't dreaming. I'll be back in a few, off to the bathroom to do the y'know, essentials. Don't you go away now." He gave her one last appreciative look, eyes roaming over her naked body, closing the bathroom door behind him.

  
"Yeah sure," I responded, rolling my eyes.

  
Dark splashed cold water over his face, staring at his reflection so pale in the mirror, in the hopes the water might clear the fog in his mind. It didn't work. He looked different, he could tell, but he knew she couldn't, she hadn't known him as long as he had. It was slight, but still there. His eyes were black with tints of red but had now faded to a reddish brown. The cruel streaked glint was still in them but dulled. His eyeliner had thinned, more subtle than striking. The biggest change he could feel was his heart. He put a hand to his chest. It was warm, beating. It made him feel human. In the short time he had known her, she had melted some of the ice which seemed permanently a part of him. He wasn't sure how to feel. What did this mean? He was used to a schedule and didn't much care for change. But for her, he was willing to. He seemed to be, whether he liked it or not. Making sure he looked presentable, he left the bathroom.

  
I looked around for my clothes, picking them up before placing them aside. I rubbed my eyes before stretching.

  
Dark grinned, seeing her. Concentrating, he shut his eyes and in a swirl of mist, he disappeared to appear behind her. While she was rubbing her eyes, he took the opportunity to hug her to him, repeatedly kissing the nape of her neck. He whispered in her ear. "I haven't said it yet, so morning."

  
I jump a little, blushing. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I mock glared at him.

  
He brought a fake tear to his eye. "Me? Why I would never. Not a heart attack specifically, but I shall attack you via other means." He jumped her, tickling mercilessly.

  
"Stop it!" I giggled, struggling to escape him.

  
He obliged, but didn't let go of her. Looking into her face, it was flushed and breathless, but happy. He gave her a soft kiss, lips lingering for a moment before moving away. "I sensed your frustration earlier, with the whole screaming into your pillow thing. What's wrong?"

  
I sighed. "My sister's visiting me in a few hours. I shouldn't really still be here right now."

  
Dark relaxed on the bed, gazing at her. "We have a few hours to kill yet, want to go out somewhere? I would like to make it up to you, considering I kidnapped you. Before it's time for her to arrive I'll drop you off back home, if that's ok?"

  
"Where do you have in mind? And since you got me in this mess, it's the least you can do." I got up, putting on my underwear. "Also, I need a shower and clean clothes. Ouch!" I exclaim, my body still aching from last night.

  
Dark snapped his fingers, a bottle appearing within his grasp. "Anywhere you would like. I have the ability to move from place to place though the further I go and for longer, the more at risk I am, as I'm still a part of Mark and I need to return to his mind occasionally so I don't lose myself, though where I am right now is fine. One day I'll find a way to separate myself from him." He put the bottle with swirling silver liquid in her hand. "Here, drink this after you've had a shower, it will help with your pain. Let me know where you want to go when you get out."

  
I look at the liquid, confused. "Ok, this isn't a trick right?"

  
Dark shook his head. "I promise, it isn't. I know my promises don't mean much especially what I did to you at the start of all this, but please trust me, at least on this. Go take your shower and drink this afterwards. You can right now but it will be more effective once you're refreshed."  
"Ok." I nodded, before heading to the shower.

  
**15 minutes later**

  
I leave the bathroom, drinking the liquid as I walk back into the room, a towel draped around me. Casually opening my wardrobe, I remove a plain red shirt and black jeans, ready to slip them both on.

  
_'Shite.'_   Dark thought to himself. He'd often took the potion to relieve pain himself, but he'd never given it to another person. It seemed to amplify her smell and to him, he noticed with dawning horror, it was like an aphrodisiac. He could feel himself growing aroused. Willing it to go away, he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Have you decided where you'd like to go yet? I can take you to Disney Land, for example. All the fun!" He tried not to jump up and down. Like Mark, he was a big kid at heart and rides always brought him joy. He was relieved when his arousal left, as the smell of her went back to normal.

I smile. "I've never been to Disney land, that sounds great. I'd love to!" I blushed, putting my hands on his. "Now, let me get dressed." I made a shooing motion with my hands.

  
Dark couldn't stop the smile spreading on his face. He'd been once before, but that was when he was in Mark's mind. His current girlfriend drove him up the wall, it was one of the reasons why he spent as much time as he did away from Marks mind, the only reason he stayed was for the rides. She was too clingy, she demanded his attention when he had far more important things to be worrying about, like his YouTube career and keeping to a good schedule. 

 

To put it politely, he thought she was an attention seeking bitch. That was his opinion though. If Mark cared for her, who was he to stop him? Though he personally thought that Mark could do much better. 'I have my forbidden fruit, who is far better.' Dark licked his lips. Shaking his head from his current thoughts, he took the time to disappear for a split second, before reappearing with clothes. It had only just occured to him that he'd been naked up until that point. Oh well! He settled for a black tank top with grey knee length shorts.

  
I was now ready, looking at him dressed. I laughed. "God I wish I could do that, lend me your magic skills!"

  
He smirked, before kissing my hand. "I can lend you another magic part of my body. If you touch it, it will rise of its own free will." He sniggered. "I can dress you for you, if ever you feel like it's too much effort." He released my hand, before crossing his arms, winking cheekily.

  
I blush. "You pervert! I can dress myself, thank you very much." In response, I also crossed my arms.

  
He pouted. "Aww but what's the fun in that?" He casually unfolded her arm, linking it in with his. "Shall we be off then? Don't worry about spending money, I have enough for the both of us. I'll 'mist' us to the entrance. I haven't actually got a name for what I can do. Prepare yourself, it's disorientating your first time. Hold on tight."

  
I smiled nervously."Er, ok."

  
He held onto her arm tight, before the mist carried the pair away. Faster than you could blink, they were there, the heat from the weather hitting them full on, mist disappearing. He always made sure to direct the mist to somewhere not populated, or too many unwanted questions would be asked. After righting himself, he checked on her. "How are you feeling, no nausea or anything?"

  
I hold my balance. "Just a little dizzy. Better than the cloth you placed over my mouth. Nothing beats that headache!" I joke.

  
He knew it was a joke, but winced anyway. "Sorry about that, that particular night I was out of control, I could feel myself being lost to the darkness and my senses were primal. I craved something and I didn't know what, until I found you." He takes her soft, warm hand in his, before leading her out of the side alley and to Disney Land's entrance, which to this day still stunned him with its beauty in person.

  
I looked at the view, amazed. I held back my excitement. 'Don't embarrass yourself.' I thought.

  
Unknown to her, Dark was having the exact same thoughts. He knew this would be up there with one of his best days, he was with her and he was going to have fun and not just the bedroom kind, which he found refreshing. He reflexively squeezed her hand, before glancing at her with a look akin to sheer adoration. He thinks in this short time, he might be falling in love with her. He wasn't sure, the emotion was alien to him.

  
I look at him and smile. My heart is beating the speed of a Hummingbird's. "You've only known him hours, you can't..' I shake off that thought. "So, one thing before we go in. Keep it in your pocket." I joked.

  
Dark could hear the underlying warning, he understood. "Yes dear." he teased. "Race you!" He shouted, before sprinting off, she running to catch up with him.

  
They had a wonderful day at Disney Land.Most of the time was spent exploring every inch of the place as if it would be their last time,but some of it was spent feeding each other sweet things (Dark feeding her more than she him,due to embarrassment) But overall it was an experience they would never forget.The highlight of both their days was Dark giving her the rose he magicked up and her reaction to it.She had a smile so wide,Dark wanted to capture it so he could look upon it and feel happy whenever he was down.The rose was on a headband,but it could be removed and placed back on its stem,a fresh water supply in a vase would keep it healthy.He wanted to give a part of himself to her,as he had taken her virginity.To be on equal footing,so to speak.With a smile on their faces and in their hearts,they misted back home,again Dark asking the mist to place them in a deserted alley nearby.

  
I gushed,excitement I'd been restraining finally let out. "That was so much fun,thank you!" I simpered,hugging him.I hadn't been really happy in a long time,I felt so relaxed.

  
Dark's eyes widened in shock for a moment,before returning her hug.He tried and failed to stop the blush spreading on his cheeks."I'm becoming more like Mark everyday,the doof." His tone was rather affectionate though,he liked the guy.It was thanks to him he existed,after all.He savoured the moment,not wanting to let go.

  
I let go of him."you are a doof,just like him" I noted the state of his face."Oh my god,you're blushing!" I tease.

  
Dark stuttered,before finally getting out a response."I am not! It's just the heat here,it's a hot day." Despite the fact that it was currently raining.She raised an eyebrow in response."Ok,maybe I was a little bit.Come on let's go,I bet your sister's here now." He practically dragged her,in his own way an attempt to leave that embarrassing moment behind as quickly as possible.

  
I followed Dark's lead,spotting my sister in the distance.

  
He approached her house,a girl there who he assumed was his pretty's sister.Before either of us could say anything,the girl flicked her hair round,hands on her hips.

  
"And who might you be?" Her tone was hostile,almost dangerous.

  
He offered a hand."I am Dark,your sister's boyfriend." He could feel her eyes on him,but his were for the girl in front.

  
She eyed his hand suspiciously,before shaking it."Nicole. (Y/N),wait here a moment,I'll be right back." She dragged Dark with her,leading him round the other side of the house.

  
She pointed a finger in his face.For her small stature,she was very intimidating."Listen here you fuckwit. If you think you can walk into her life,break her heart and leave,you have another thing coming.You do that,I will hunt you down and castrate you so thoroughly,any future male children you have will feel it.You got me?" She tapped her foot,impatiently waiting for his answer.

  
Damn,she was a feisty one."I understand."

  
She smiled sweetly."Good.Come on." She marched back,before hugging her sister in greeting.

A few minutes later,he waved goodbye to Nicole and kissed his forbidden fruit,saying he'd come and visit later.

I look at my sister worriedly.We enter through the front door,sitting down on the nearest sofa. "What did you say to him? You have no right to step in,I can look after myself you know!"

  
Nicole eyed her sister with concern,taking her hand in her own."What do you expect me to think? I've only been away for a few days and all of a sudden,this guy just pops into your life without warning.I'm only looking out for you.As to what I said." Her eyes lit up in barely concealed amusement "I may or may not have threatened his chance of having children or even getting it up if he was ever to hurt you?"

  
I face palm,before glaring at her."You don't need to worry,ok? Please,he won't hurt me.Don't threaten a guy you've just met again."

  
She stared at her sister defiantly,before crossing her arms."Make me." She challenged. "All the more reason to be suspicious of him.How did you two even meet? When did you meet?"

  
I look down. 'I cant tell her the truth,fuck! "After work,he was a customer." I put my hand on her shoulder."For me,I just want you to be nice to him,ok? If he ever does anything while I'm not there,come straight to me ok?"

  
Nicole was skeptical and believed some bullshittery was going on,but she decided to let it slide,for now.She nodded,albeit reluctantly."Alright.For you I'll be nice but only because it's you mind! If it wasn't,I'd be a proud bitch queen from hell."

  
I laughed."Same goes for you!"

  
She smiled,before looking around the room.Nicole was confused."What's that smell?" She sniffed a few times before she stood up,nose leading her to upstairs.

  
I followed,attempting to stop her. "Nothing!"

  
She was determined."I'm finding out what that smell is." She ignored her sister in favour of opening the bedroom door.The scent nearly knocked her off her feet.She choked in shock for a minute,before turning to her,eyes watering."I'm not going to judge,but fucking hell! Wait there a second,I need to fetch something." She raced down the hall,skidding on the carpet before turning a corner.

  
"What are you doing?" I shouted,but she didn't respond.All I could do was wait and see.

  
She opened the bathroom door,spotting her prize.She grinned.She was all about the drama and by god was she going to make a scene...She hurried back to the door,before entering the room,turning to face her sister.

  
"I can smell sex.More than that,love.But now..." Nicole brandished the spray can she had a hold of like a sword,before dramatically twirling around,dancing about the room,releasing the pleasant scent of white lilies. "Febreze is in the aiiir,dadadadadada Febreze is in the aiiir!" She sang off key and on purposely out of tune.

  
Even though I'm embarrassed,I walk away,leaving her to her dances.'Please God,no more questions.' I thought.In the meantime,she'd spend a few more hours with Nicole,before Dark returned.

 


	3. Clearing The Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are things discussed,but words never spoken.

Dark misted behind the house.From what he could hear,Nicole was just saying her goodbyes.From a distance,he watched her climb into her car,driving off.He couldn't stop the wide smile on his face when he saw (A/N) had the rose in her hair.He noted it was a blood red colour. Deciding to surprise her,he appeared from behind,before picking her up bridal style.

  
I screamed in surprise,him nearly dropping me from my brief thrashing around."Are you ever going to stop sneaking up on me?" I said,holding onto him for dear life.

  
He kissed her on the nose,before shaking his head."I like surprising you,it gives me a thrill,if you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively,before placing her on equal footing again.

  
I roll my eyes. "Are you coming in? I have work in 6 hours ." Dark was about to say something but a delicate finger covered his lips. "And no,I don't mean to do what you're thinking.We need to talk."

  
Dark looked uncharacteristically solemn."I hear you loud and clear." He combed his hair with his fingers in some attempt to tame it due to the wind now howling outside,but eventually gave up in favour of following his pretty into the house,seating himself next to her.

  
I invite him in,shutting the door behind us.He follows me into the living room,where I gesture him to sit.

  
With a snap of his fingers,Dark produced some refreshments which he laid out on the table.Some of which,were strawberries with cream.He gave his most charming smile,before sitting up straight to let her know she had his full attention.

  
I sighed,formulating my response. "My sister told me what she said to you.I just wanted to warn you: If you ever hurt anyone I love,I'll die before you ever see me again."

  
A flash of pain formed across Dark's face for a split second,before he closed his eyes,willing for no tears to be shed.Also to try and gain control of his emotions.He's never felt so out of control.Ridiculous for him to say so but this sense of normality he feels with her is abnormal.His sense of normal is to be cruel to others,killing often for his own pleasure.This,what they'd had in the short time he had known her,he found that he didn't want to go back to his old life.He never wanted to intentionally hurt someone again.He mentally made a promise not to.Not just for her,but for him too.

  
He opened his eyes and reflected in them was an emotion so intense,it made her flinch a little.He turned,taking her smaller hands in his."I'll never hurt you,or anyone you love.You have my word." He sealed his pact with a kiss.

  
I blush,putting my arms around his neck.I wanted the kiss to last longer.With time,I hope I can learn to trust him more.

  
Dark reluctantly pulled away from the kiss,chuckling when she too,was disappointed.He pinched his nose,deciding how he would go about this.

  
He stared at her directly,with the most serious gaze he could manage."Since you gave me a warning,I need to warn you in turn.I think it's time you knew.Anti is also out there,but he is much worse than I ever was,I am.I'm not just saying this to improve my own self worth,it's the truth.He twisted me to the point where I didn't even know myself,my sanity only returned when I found you,the person I didn't even know I needed until now.Tiny Box Tim was never corrupted,he just is what he is,but Septic Eye Sam's very nature is to infect those it touches,leaving nothing untainted.It got to Jack.Not completely,but enough for Anti's presence in the back of his mind to be twisted into something he's not.Anti is the opposite of Septic,he was just all Jack's negative thoughts represented into one being,until Sam got to him.Sam's the instigator behind all this,who I and Anti are.It's the cute little green eye mascot,no one would ever suspect him of something as large as this.That's why it's perfect.Sam can plan and plot all it likes,as it knows that no one would suspect it of being real,sentient.The name is genderless,as is it,though most refer to it as 'he.' The worst part is,people all across the world have him in their homes.He's been known to crawl into people's thoughts,infecting them with their own self doubt and loathing until they're a shadow of what they once used to be.Just,be careful ok? Both Anti and Sam are dangerous and I will protect you with my life,if it comes down to that." He said all this with barely a breath in between,worrying his bottom lip with nervousness.

  
I looked at him shocked,thinking of my Sam down the side of my bed. "Ok,I'll try to stay away from anything to do with him."

  
Dark nodded,seemingly satisfied."You should be safe,safer than most people.When we joined that night,it created a bond between us.My magic protects you,but only to a certain extent.I have yet to find out what the extent is and I'm not fond of finding out."

  
"I'm sure I'll be fine." I responded,hugging him.

  
Dark had a feeling that something bad would happen.Over the years he'd learned to listen to his gut feelings as they rarely ever lead him astray.He didn't choose to voice his thoughts to her however,thinking she had enough stress on her shoulders already without him adding to them.So in silence he returned her hug,appreciating the comforting smell of her.

  
I let go of him,grabbing the TV remote.Picking a strawberry,I lay back against the sofa. "I have some time to relax before work,so you can stay and watch a film with me.But I'm picking the film." I told him,biting into the strawberry.

  
Dark relaxed,arm casually holding her to his side."Long as I'm with you,I'll watch anything." He took the advantage to taste the fruit for himself,but her kisses were sweeter than any strawberry could be.

  
**Hour and a half later**

  
It was a few minutes after the film had finished,I was wondering what to do. "I'd normally watch YouTube now,but that would be awkward.What to do?" I mused.

  
Dark grinned,teeth showing."Oh I can think of many things to do." He purred,drawing little circles on my bare arm.

  
"like what?" I asked curiously.

  
He pretended to think for a moment."I think a...practical demonstration is in order." And with that,he carried her up the stairs fireman style,before letting her tumble onto the bed (With a very pleasant Lily smell)

  
**After a vigorous sexual workout**

  
Dark knew he was whining and it was unbecoming for a man his age,but he couldn't help it."Do you have to go to work? I'll be here all alooone." He held onto her hand in some faint hope she'd give into his pleas and stay with him.

  
I sighed in exasperation,before pulling my hand away."Yes,I have to go to work.I'm sure you'll be fine without me." I open the door to leave.

  
"How long will you be gone? It could be 5 minutes and I would miss the beat of your heart synchronizing with mine." He batted his eyelashes.

  
I rolled my eyes "8 hours,you should know that."

  
"I'd rather spend those 8 hours shagging you senseless." He muttered under his breath,before nodding in acceptance."Ok,I'll see you then."

  
I quickly grabbed my work uniform,getting changed grabbing my bag. "See you later!"

  
Dark had an unknown gleam in his eye,the barest hint of a smirk on his face."I'll be seeing you sooner,rather than later..." For now,he decided to spend a little time in Mark's mind,to see what he was up to.Hopefully not with that Amy chit,he didn't think he could stand another second of her.

  
**At Work**

  
I was half way through my shift,finally on a break.I quickly used the toilet,before washing my hands.Drying them,I headed out the door.

  
He snickered,before misting behind her.He placed a hand over her mouth,other arm holding her tight and the severity of her kicks and struggles almost stopped him,before he whispered in her ear."Feeling a sense of deja vu? Only this time I didn't chloroform you.Surprise!" He grinned.

  
"Dark,fucking hell! Let me go will you?" I mumble under his hand.

  
Obliging he did,only for him to spin her round,passionately claiming her lips for his own.Groping hands wandered before hers kept them where they were.He pouted,but soon got over it as tongues battled for dominance.

  
I blushed lightly, holding him before breaking the kiss.

  
"Just wanted to check in on you,see how your shift was going.I'll see you back at yours in about 4 hours." He smiled,kissing her on the cheek before disappearing.

  
I sighed.'Bastard!' My shift ended.I had to deal with a few rude customers,but that was the case most days.At last,it was 1am. I informed who was in charge that I was leaving,before picking up my bag and heading home.

  
Dark sensed his pretty before hearing her.In preparation,he was ready to pounce as soon as she opened the door.In a flash he was by her side,before swinging her round and stealing her breath away with ferocious kisses.

  
I accept his kiss,happy to see him after a tiring shift.

  
He pulled away,caressing her cheek."How did the rest of your shift go?"

  
"Had to deal with two assholes,otherwise it went fine." I looked at him. "Babe,can you stay downstairs just while I get changed please?"

  
Unknown to her as she'd gone to get changed,Dark fought the rising blush on his cheeks. _'Babe? That's a first.I rather like it!'_ He spent the remaining few minutes attempting to compose himself.

  
Meanwhile, I remove my work clothes,choosing to change into some Cat PJ's,putting my hair in pig tails to get more comfortable.I headed back down stairs, getting myself a glass of milk before sitting down.

  
Dark sat beside her.There was no word for it.She was absolutely adorable,he just wanted to hold her and never let go.He reached out for her,before snuggling against her side.

  
I smiled slightly,putting my glass down and watching the film I'd turned to a few seconds before.

  
"You seem distracted.Anything the matter?" Dark said quietly from his head on her shoulder.

  
I kept my eyes on the screen."Course not.Everything's fine!"

  
He nodded,deciding to not push the issue since she was tired."Ok but if you ever want to talk to me,don't hesitate.I'm here for you.I-" He cut himself off before he could say anything else.He didn't want to ruin the moment.

  
I sighed,lying on his shoulder. "You don't need to be so proud around me."

  
Pressing a kiss to her brow,he relaxed a little."I know.I find it hard to let my guard down at times,though it may not look like it.Though with you,I've never felt so happy." His eyes were surprisingly warm as he gazed into hers.

  
I yawn,snuggling into his arm.After a few moments,I was sound asleep.

  
Dark gently lifted her into his arms,making his way upstairs and gently depositing her onto the bed.He stripped bare,before wrapping his arms around her,bringing one leg to cross over hers.He soon joined her,dreaming of his fruit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reiterate,nothing against Amy xD It's just Dark enjoys bashing her ;)


	4. Tempers Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark and the Reader have their first argument. Will everything resume as normal afterwards?

I was woken up by the ring tone of my mobile phone, which I'd left charging on my bedside. I groan, sitting up, before reaching to pick it up. “Hello?” I mumbled sleepily.

Dark was awake and unknown to her, he had very acute hearing so was a little suspicious when the voice was male.

“Hey how are you? It's me, Felix! We haven't spoken in a while and I wondered how you were doing?”

“Oh hey!” I stopped myself from saying his name, remembering who was beside me. “I'm fine, how about you? Anything new going on?”

He knew she didn't say his name for a reason, but he would find out, eventually. He'd just have to wait. Give this guy a small chance...

“I'm great!” He hesitated a little. “Say, you engaged this weekend? If not do you fancy having a few drinks with me? My fiancee and I are engaged to be married and I need someone to talk through wedding plans, the stress is honestly getting to me.”

“Oh, congratulations! And of course, sounds fun. What time?” I smile a little, excited to have something other than work and home.

Dark's eyes narrowed. So she was going to spend time with someone else? He tried but failed to crush the feeling of jealousy rising within him.

Felix grinned a little himself. He missed his best friend and was looking forward to spending time with her. “About 8pm,if that's ok with you?”

“Ah, it's Saturday tomorrow. 8pm is perfect, I've got time off work this weekend. Can't wait to see you!”

Felix smiled, eyes lighting up. “You as well. I'll see you tomorrow then and have a nice rest of the day!”

“Same to you, see you tomorrow, bye!” I put the phone down after Felix.laying back down, I was looking forward to having something different to do. Now, to make up an excuse so Dark doesn't know I'm meeting another man 'God knows how he'd react.' I thought with some wariness.

Dark knew that she'd been talking with a man, the deep mumbles coming from the phone indicated this. He decided to trust her though. Most females have male friends with innocent intentions and it looked like he was one of those guys. It certainly didn't stop the protective urge he had. He was tempted to say no due to his own insecurities, but she would sneak out anyway, he felt.

I looked over at Dark. “Are you awake? Thanks for placing me in bed the other day, I was shattered.”

He opened one eye in amusement, before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear affectionately. “I am awake. Who was that on the phone? A friend?” His tone was light and didn't give way to the slight suspicion and jealousy.

I smiled, blushing “Yes, a friend. I'm going to meet her and a few more friends tomorrow for a drink. So you're going to have to be without me for a couple of hours tomorrow, ok?”

Dark reluctantly nodded. “Ok. So, what do you want to do today?”

 

* * *

 

 

**Saturday, 7:30pm**

 

I finished up the last touches to my makeup. I was wearing a casual black party dress, hair curled so it was springy to the touch.

His eyes darkened with lust. He grabbed her almost possessively by the waist, before planting a searing kiss on her pouty lips. He brushed his lips over hers once more, before smirking lightly. “You look...delicious. You sure you don't want to stay in tonight?” He suckled on her earlobe.

I pull away, as much as it killed me. My face flushed. “I can't, I'm meeting friends.”

He gave a resigned sigh before letting her go. “I know, I hope you have a good time.” he smiled slightly, before stepping back.

I hugged him. “Bye!” I waved, before climbing into the front seat of a taxi I booked, which drove off into the night.

“Bye” He whispered among the light breeze. Hmm, he had some outfit changing to do...

I walk into the bar, the noise and atmosphere assaulting my senses for a minute, before I grew used to the surroundings.

Felix grinned, tequila and lime already in hand. “Hey glad you can make it! You look stunning.”

Dark entered shortly after his pretty, eyes narrowing at that ponce's words. Heading over to the bar, he ordered a Bacardi and Coke, watching the proceedings with one eye and turning down ladies with the other.

“Why thank you!” I smile, turning to the bartender “Vodka & Coke please.” I look back over at Felix “Let me grab this drink, then we can sit down and you can tell me all about your plans.” She stumbled a little into the man near her. “Oops sorry!” She apologized, before taking her seat. Not knowing that it was Dark...

Dark watched in idle amusement as her and this unknown man sat at an unoccupied table.' She said she was meeting friends.' He noted 'This is a singular friend.' Picking a table closest to the pair, he completely ignored the woman across from him who'd just sat down and was attempting to strike a conversation, in favour of keeping an eye on them both.

I smile at Felix, taking a sip of the glass in my hand. “So?”

Felix took a sip of his own, before rolling out a sheet of paper, detailed with the venue, food and other aspects of the wedding. It was 2 hours later and the wedding plans were long forgotten as more drinks were consumed.

Feeling a restless urge in his bladder, Dark downed his G & T before heading to the men's toilets to relieve himself.

I giggled at very drunk Felix. “I think we've had enough, especially you. Let's call this a night.” I hiccup a little, the world swaying.

Felix reached over to help her to stand on her feet but only lost his own footing during the process. With a muffled thump, the pair fell onto the carpet, Felix straddling (A/N) in his haste to get up, but couldn't gain his bearings to do so.

“Sssshit m'sorry.” He mumbled, once more trying to get off the floor.

Dark returned from the toilets, eyes widening taking in the sight of the two on the floor. Had they no decency? More importantly that was his fruit. His. No one else's. No one took her away from him!

Eyes darkening and a permanent snarl on his face, he went to confront the two in the corner of the bar.

I start laughing. “You clumsy twat!” I slur, not noticing the man approaching us.

“Sorry!” Felix started laughing too, laughs which soon died as he felt the jerk of someone lifting him by his shirt. He was brought face level with a man. His hair was black tinged with a blood red. His eyes were swirling pools of night, which were currently penetrating him with utter rage. He leaned in, Felix' eyes going wide and underneath the alcohol induced state, he was panicking a little.

“Get the fuck away from her.” He snarled, before dropping him as one would a sack of potatoes.

I quickly stumble up to get up, nearly falling over. “Dark, stop!” I shout, unsettled.

He spared a quick glance for her as he turned back to the clearly petrified man on the floor. He crouched down to whisper viciously in his ear.

“If you so much as look at her funny, I will squeeze your testicles from their forced confines of skin and make you choke them down, without water. Do I make myself perfectly clear?”

Felix stuttered, shaking his head so much he was wary of it actually falling off. The unmistakable and acrid smell and sight of piss nauseated him as a dark spot slowly spread across his crotch. Leaving him there, he turned to (A/N), quickly supporting her staggered swaying in case she dropped to the floor.

I glare at Dark, eyes narrowing in anger. “I thought I told you not to follow me! You had no need to do that to him, he's getting married in two weeks!”

Ignoring her protests, he picked her and her belongings up, before hiding in the shadows outside the bar, misting away. Once back home, he opened the door and none too gently pushed her onto the sofa. He stood, glaring at her.

“I didn't follow you, I simply felt like having a drink of my own! He was practically cheating, the way he was fawning all over you.” He sneered lightly. “Bastard.”

I get up “Yeah sure, a drink of your own, he was fucking helping me stand and we both lost our balance. But no, Mr Fucking Jealous wouldn't even let me explain the situation!”

“I am not jealous!” Dark retorted hotly, the faint pink stains on his cheeks suggesting otherwise. “Simply concerned. As you can smell on my breath, if you so wish to.” Here, he raised an eyebrow suggestively.” I have in fact, been drinking. More than you and him combined in fact. Sad part is I can't physically get drunk.”

“Oh boo hoo, the violent serial killer can't get drunk. You're that proud, you can't even admit you are wrong. I'm not stupid, you followed me, I know you did! I'm going to have explained to a terrified guy about you who's like a brother to me. After this he might not ever approach me again!” I scream, glaring at him.

To Dark's horror, he felt unshod tears shining in his eyes, which trickled down his cheeks. He was in no mood to care about his so called pride right now, he was past caring. Not when he was terrified of losing the one thing that mattered the most to him in his otherwise shitty life.

With as serious a gaze as he could muster what with the tears and all, he spoke seriously, if a little choked up.

“The murders of the people in my past, it's not something I'm proud of. Ever since I came into existence, there's always been a piece of me missing. That piece was humanity. I felt nothing for the murders simply because I didn't have the capacity to expand my mind to know any better.” Dark shook his head, unable to keep eye contact, so he settled for looking at the wall behind her. “I did follow you, yes. You have no idea. Since the night I kidnapped you, I was human for the first time in my life and I began to feel remorse for all the shit I've done. You've changed me but I can't say it's all for the better.” He rubbed his eyes wearily. “I was terrified that this guy would threaten the tentative relationship we have and I don't want anything to ruin this.”

I look at Dark shocked, my heart sunk. “Felix nor any other guy would ever have an effect on our relationship, whatever that is.” I start to tear up myself. How could he think that? I've never been sexually attracted to anyone really, other than Markiplier and him.

He gazed at her sadly and with some reluctance.” For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I understand that you most likely don't want to associate with me any more and if that's the case I understand.” He smiled weakly, turning to head for the door, thinking the worst.

I walked over to him, grabbing his arm before latching on. “Please don't leave me!”

Dark exhaled shakily, mind going into mild shock. He hadn't expected that she would stop him from leaving. Perhaps she had feelings for him as strong as they were for her? He allowed a shred of hope to beat within his heart.

“I won't.” He promised, returning the hug. “I was quite sure you'd hate me but I was prepared for the backlash, especially if that ponce had less than desirable intentions towards you.” he caressed her cheek tenderly, before dropping a kiss there. “I find that I'm relieved that this wasn't the case. Now.” Here, he had a naughty glint in his eye. “Fancy a round of sexy time?” He looked hopeful, much like a puppy when the treats tin is introduced.

I blush, wiping my eyes. “Do you think you deserve sexy time?” I respond, crossing my arms and trying to hide a smile.

He blinked for a minute, before an unmistakable whine entered his voice. “No, but you do and you know I'm the best.” He pouted.

I look down, my face colouring.” Ok.”

He smirked widely, before placing his lips on hers. It was a searing kiss, tongues exploring every inch as if it would be the last time. He grabbed hold of the back of her head, tilting it gently so he could get a better angle.

I kiss back, feeling so hot. I just wanted to forget the argument ever happened and just lose myself to him.

The mental connection with her had been getting stronger and more often than not, he could sense some of her stronger or passing thoughts, tinged with her emotions at the time. He could feel her desire through the lips on his own to forget words spoken in the past and move onwards to the future. He was more than happy to oblige.

They never did make it to the bedroom.' I believe a carpeted floor with easy access to Strawberries and cream more than suffice.' He grinned lightly, before resuming his worship of her body.


	5. Pleasure in the flesh, pleasure in the mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark and the reader have some fun, they go on a trip and prepare to go to Felix' house afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where we're working hard to earn that M rating!

I woke up, my head banging from all the alcohol I consumed and my back ached from sleeping on a hard surface. I look over at Dark smiling, wondering if he was awake or not since he was facing my way.

 

His eyes were shut, but he could feel the prickles of curiosity coming from her in waves. He was sensitive to emotion, more so since with her. His eyes remained shut, but he smirked to himself a little in smug satisfaction that she was the one with the hangover, while he was blessedly hangover free. He decided to let her know he was awake by pulling her closer to his throbbing erection. They neglected to have pillows or covers of any kind, it was, in fact, the carpet of the bedroom they were in. It wasn't rock hard, but she was probably a bit cold.

 

“Morning.” I smiled, moving away slightly. My head and body ached. I was feeling moody but laid one arm on his to show I was still happy to be next to him.

 

“Morning, my fruit.” He opened his eyes to stare into hers, before claiming her lips with his own. He sent a wave of healing magic and she unconsciously relaxed against him, the aches and pains gone.

 

I felt much better, just from one kiss. This confused me. “I'm going to get a shower,” I said with a final tone, not wanting to get up.

 

Smiling a secret smile to himself, he stood up before pulling her up with him. “I'll have one with you,” he smirked seductively, running his hands possessively over her breasts.

 

My breath hitches at his touch. Feeling a little dizzy, face flamed. “Alright.” I breathed, following him silently.

 

He leant close to her ear, his breath tickling it. “Excellent.” he picked her up bridal style, a force of will in his mind opening doors until they reached the bathroom. He opened the glass slider with a movement of his eyes, stepping in as the warm water cascaded down upon them. He pressed her into his chest, taking the opportunity to flick her hair forwards. He lathered his hands. “I'll make sure you're clean, everywhere.” he grinned in joy as he used his hands to manipulate her shoulder muscles, working the shower gel into her skin.

 

I moan a little, breathing heavily. Even with the excitement that filled me and dripped from my wettening core, I felt so relaxed. I couldn't even think straight and I didn't care.

 

He knelt down, letting his hands stroke down her back, generously lathering his hands to massage her arse, letting his fingers dip between the crack. He spent a while on her legs, his cock hardening as the little mewls of pleasure drowned him. He stood up, only to reach round and cup both breasts, kneading the soft flesh and paying attention to her dusky pink nipples, raised from the cool air and his fingers tweaking them.

 

I can't control the noises of pleasure escaping me. I wrap my arms around his waist just wanting to feel his hot body that I couldn't help but appreciate. It was like I was on fire, yet not burnt from the heat.

 

He groaned in sync with her, letting his hands do the natural instinct while his mind was a fog and haze of pleasure. He almost forgot to lather her hair but remembered. He didn't spend as long as he had on other aspects of his fruit's body but he had something else in mind.

 

Gently removing her arms from around him, he pushed her into the glass wall. He nudged her legs wide open, placing his hands on her hips. The slide of skin on skin felt heavenly, but couldn't hold a candle to the taste of her as he ran his tongue within her folds, dripping for him. He paid special attention to that little bud, using his thumb to rub it into submission while his tongue dipped inside her.

 

I was holding back a bit before, but now I can't contain my moans, pulling him close, running my finger through his wet hair. “Fuck.. ahh.. Dark!” I pant.

 

“Yessss!” he hissed, plunging his tongue in with a ferocity, lapping up her juices. He sensed her losing control but didn't want the fun to end just yet. “Hang on love, don't come yet. It will be more fun this way.”

 

He lifted her onto him, she using the wall and him as a support as she gripped her legs tightly around him. He secured her firmly with his arms, leaving little bite marks along her collarbone and the side of her neck. He let the water cascade over them and the sounds of flesh slapping upon flesh were loud in the small cubicle. He had no need to wash, while he was Darkiplier, he wasn't quite human in the fact that things such as bathing and eating were a necessity, for him they were optional. He growled low in his throat as her tight walls clenched around his iron, rock hard cock.

 

I can't hold myself together any more. I moan, close to screaming. _'Didn't take that long to get me to this stage.'_   I thought, slightly embarrassed.

 

“Scream for me my pretty,” he whispered among the sounds of the water, biting down on her earlobe before ducking his head to suck eagerly on the nearest nipple to his mouth. There was a slight squeak of glass as her back was repeatedly pushed up and down it from the force of Dark's thrusts within her. He pulled out until just his head remained there, before slamming back in. He could feel the sting of her nails scraping down his back but if anything, that only filled him with more lust. “So perfect, so beautiful!” he cried out.

 

I screamed his name in pleasure, gripping onto him tightly. My mind a mess of non-coherent thoughts as I finally came.

 

“Yes that's it, come for me!” he shouted just as she could hold on no longer. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over Dark and his pretty, his arms shaking slightly from the intensity of the orgasm. He ravaged her mouth with his tongue before releasing her, as they sat down in the shower with her perched on his lap.

 

“So.” he commented idly, “You up for round 2 sometime?” eyes sparkling, he nuzzled into her neck.

 

I panted, out of breath. “God Dark give me a minute, I'm only human!” I giggled, trying to catch my breath.

 

“A shame really. I could be inside you forever and not be bored.” He sniggered, before stepping out of the shower with her to quickly dry himself, but spent more time drying every inch of her body.

 

I was still breathless, my heart racing. I couldn't help but start thinking, _'Maybe because I'm human, I can't satisfy him enough.'_   I look down, trying to shake off that stupid thought.

 

He brought his finger beneath her chin, so she gazed at him. “Whatever you're thinking, don't,” he stated firmly. “You're the best thing that's happened to me and because of you, I feel more human than I do a spirit, which as with many things, has its good points and bad points.” he smiled. “You look and feel incredible.”

 

I sighed. “I trust you, but can you always read my mind now?” I laugh, a little nervously.

 

“I'm glad that you do and I didn't need to read your mind for that, your facial expression said it all.” He cupped her cheek tenderly.

 

A smile crept on my face. I blushed, moving his hand. “l really need to put some clothes on.”

 

He pouted. “I much prefer you without anything on but go ahead.” He bowed, gesturing with his hand for her to go on ahead and clothe herself.

 

I rolled my eyes playfully, going to my bedroom and getting out some clean underwear, a jumper and pear of jeans. “Dark, I can't be naked all day silly!” I couldn't help but tease him.

 

Dark cursed his instant reaction on seeing her naked arse when walking and bent over. He could do many things, but forcefully wilting an erection didn't seem to be one of them, unfortunately. Silently willing it to die down with time, he was dressed in a simple long-sleeved black shirt, jeans and those running shoes he liked when walking by a store with Mark.

 

I grabbed my phone, looking over at him, very happy with his choice of clothing. _'When does he ever not look good?'_   I walked over, putting my arms around his shoulders. “So, what other things would you like to do today? You've got me till 3pm because I have to sort out this mess with Felix.”

 

He put his hands over hers, visibly gritting his teeth. “It's 10am now, would you like to go to Paris, I can take you for breakfast? Also,” he sighed. “I should apologise to him I suppose, my jealousy knows no bounds. I won't lie, I did find it amusing that he pissed himself.”

 

I sighed. “I've got to admit, I would normally laugh at something like that.” I couldn't help but chuckle slightly before it hit me what he'd just said. “Did you just say you'd take me to Paris? Am I hearing that right?”

 

He raised an eyebrow. “Did I stutter?” he smirked slightly, shrugging. “Why not? We have the time. With me you don't have to have a numb arse from sitting on plane seats, we'll just go whenever you're ready.”

 

I laughed. “I wouldn't know, I've never been on a plane before. Yes, I'm ready.” _'Disneyland, now this? The Hell, is he trying to give me a heart attack?'_

 

He smiled gently. “Think of this as the start of making it up to you for how last night went. Other than the fantastic sex, naturally.” Before she could say anything his arms were around her securely, as the tendrils of shadows carried them to the back of a restaurant in Paris that he was rather fond of, a frequent place couples populated. It was well known for its romantic setting, more so at night. He really was sorry but found a hard time saying the words, so he preferred to show this through his actions instead.

 

“Oh wow, this place is lovely, you seriously didn't have to!” I exclaimed, looking around and taking in everything. I'd never been in a place so rich and beautiful, It came as quite a shock to me.

 

“It was my pleasure. Come on, while the back of this place is beautiful, I can assure you the entrance and the inside is even more so.” he teased lightly, taking her hand in his and they both marvelled at the wondrous sight around them.

 

I kept hold of his hand most of the time. I never thought anything would top Disneyland but I was wrong. It was as though I was on my own Fairy Tale, better than any Disney Princess!

 

Dark seated her at a table before seating himself, telling the waiter that they'd like some tea, coffee and orange juice and to come back later for what they wanted to eat.

 

“So,” he commented, stroking her hand in his. “What do you think? Mark has never travelled and seen the world as much as I have. Understandable with the schedule he's got and that Amy chit he's with.”

 

I smirk. “Last time we were in a restaurant, I said you'd lacked some qualities I love about Mark. I can admit I was mistaken. You have his qualities and so much more, even without all this fancy stuff. I don't believe Mark could ever make me as happy as you do.”

 

His heart beat faster and the rose that he gave her that day was sitting at home in a glass of water. It was blood red, but turned a shade of bright crimson, a dew drop shining on a singular petal. He was honestly the happiest that he'd ever been. “I can say the same for you,” he stated, taking his time to appreciate her and how lucky he was. “Have you decided what you'd like for breakfast yet?”

 

I cocked my head. I suddenly had a strange feeling, like I could feel how happy he is. “Well we're in Paris, I think a Croissant would be appropriate.”

 

“Too true, we'll make that a platter of them.” he winked, before concentrating to summon the waiter over. “Bonjour, je voudrais un plateau de croissants s'il vous plaît.”

 

The waiter nodded. “Oui Monsieur.” Dark watched as he passed through double doors, presumably to the kitchen.

 

“How much French do you know?” Mark knew a little, so it didn't surprise me that much, but couldn't help wondering.

 

“I have no limits to what I know and what I can learn. I'm fluent in French, German, Korean, Swedish and any other language I set my heart to,” he explained.

 

I looked at him, shocked speechless. _'Of course, he does. Can he get any more perfect?'_

 

“You can learn the same way I do if you want.” he offered. “I only have to hear the base of each language before I take to it as a duck does to water. For you, I can share my memory of the languages I know and you'll know them as well.” he poured himself some black coffee, relishing the strong drink.

 

“You never fail to surprise me. Is there anything you can't do?” I asked, taking a sip of sweet tea.

 

“There'll be something I'm sure. But for now, I'm flawless darling.” he bit into the flaky pastry, savouring the taste. There were both fruit and chocolate croissants on offer.

 

I just take a chocolate croissant, ripping some off and eating the piece, when a thought came to mind I didn't quite like. _'Maybe he can wipe memories?'_   I shook it off with a laugh.

 

Dark could erase memories if he chose to. He never did, because inevitably anyone he ran into he killed in cold blood, all except her. Shaking himself from his thoughts, Dark proceeded to drink his coffee. The pot was rather large and though he didn't need the caffeine at all, he still drank like a man possessed. Anyone else would've been bouncing off the walls by now.

 

I finished my croissant. “I know what you're not good at; controlling your temper. So Mr Flawless, you're not as Flawless as you think you are.” I teased.

 

He raised an eyebrow. “Merely emotions which everyone has, even me. That doesn't count.” he dug into a strawberry croissant, which reminded him of all the delicious times he'd spent with her. The one in the shower was definitely his favourite, he would look back on that fondly for a long while.

 

I cross my arms “Damn it, I will figure you out.” I pouted.

 

“I have no doubt that you will.” his tone was tinged with the hint of a challenge. “Are we finished here? We still have an hour if there's any clothes you want, the stores are all near here.” he gazed at the crumbs on the platter, unsure who had eaten the most. The various beverages were gone too.

 

“We're finished here, I'm not expecting you to buy me any clothes from here, since you may not worry about expenses, but I do. Besides, the clothes in Paris are too beautiful, I wouldn't suit them.”

 

He sighed. “Ok. Shall we go back?” He had every intention of defying her wishes in the matter, not that she knew that.

 

“Yes and thank you, that was the best breakfast I've ever had,” I replied.

 

“Hmm I don't know, you've had bigger and shall we say better, breakfasts in the past.” He waggled his eyebrows, before taking her hand to shadow them back home. He begged the excuse of needing a piss, before shadowing back out again. He concentrated and put a focused timing spell on him. A minute back in the bathroom he was in would be an hour here at Paris and an hour was all he'd need.

 

He didn't know what she liked the best, so he simply bought everything he could, including some racy underwear which he and Dark junior approved With a snap of his fingers, the purchases were out of the bags and in her wardrobe at home. Removing the spell, he actually did have a piss once back in the bathroom, washing his hands and casually exiting.

 

He found her in the living room, on the phone to Felix. He didn't like the man but even he had to admit he went a little overboard last time he met him.

 

I come off my call with Felix, looking over at Dark. “You ready now?”

 

Dark closed his eyes for a moment, a velveteen coloured long sleeved shirt, black slacks and shiny shoes appeared. Giving a cocky grin, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “I am now!”

 

I blushed, looking anywhere but straight at him right now, telling dark Felix' address.

 

Allowing himself yet another triumphant smirk for putting that expression on her face, they once more shadowed, this time to Felix's apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: I in no way hate Amy, I'm rather indifferent to her relationship with Mark, it's just Dark not liking her is good for the plot we have going on xD


End file.
